ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
PriPara: World Tour!
PriPara: World Tour!(プリパラ みんなの憧れレッツ・ゴー☆ PriPari) is a second movie of PriPara that was originally released in March 12th 2016. If there will be an English dub of the movie, it will be released in spring 2019. Plot Location: Harajuku Laala and her friends are having a normal day at Pripara until Marlee and Marley transport them to the Grand Canyon. They explain that Pripara in France is in trouble and an SOS from Falulu appears. All of the girls agree to help save Falulu. Marley and Marlee explain that when they perform their concerts in the countries they end up in, collect as many likes as possible and spread the sparkle to Falulu in order to save France or else all of Pripara will disappear. As the girls start their journeys, Nikki and Alyssa appear and they accidentally cast a spell to separate groups to different countries. Location: Osaka SoLaMi♡SMILE (Laala, Mirelle and Sophie) end up landing in Osaka. After contacting Teddy, they find Pripara at an aquarium. The girls notice Marlee as Mirelle gets confused; Marlee tells them that there will be many of her at all of the Pripara's. When Laala, Mirelle and Sophie transform, they come across Marley who leads them to the stage to help them gain their "grands". Location: United States of America Dressing Pafé (Tiffany, Dorothy and Rebecca) end up landing in the USA. It is dark outside and Bunny contacts the girls. Dorothy notices a light and thinks it is a UFO. However, it was a blimp and Marlee tells them that Pripara is located in Area 51. When the girls transform, Marley stops by wearing a cowboy suit and stick horse. Rebecca feels impressed with his skills, but Dorothy angrily tells him to lead them to the stage. Location: Egypt Aromageddon (Alyssa and Nikki) end up looking by the sea and Kitty tells Alyssa that they need to cross the sea in order to go to Pripara. Nikki finds a wand that gives her the power to separate the sea and find Pripara inside a pyramid. They see Marlee wrapped in bandages (mistaking her as a mummy) and they later transform to find Marley as a Pharaoh. Location: The Alps Flora arrives to the Alps to look for her grandfather, but first notices Violet who arrives after she crosses the ocean. When the girls have their meal, Flora's grandfather enters and Violet claims he is Leonardo Da Vinci (a famous artist). Location: The Desert Dressing Pafé continue their journey, but become close to being dehydrated and this is when Frankie and his servant enter. Unfortunately, the desert causes people to have sentence enders, which is something Frankie hates the most. He is ordered to perform to save Dressing Pafé and when he does, water begins to rise and the girls feel revived. Frankie however ends up using "~Pri" as a sentence ender, which is Mirei's sentence ender (the only difference is that Frankie's "~pri" is from "prince"). Tiffany, Dorothy and Rebecca begin to mock him and Frankie claims he couldn't find the perfect girl for him because of it. Location: New York Nina, Emilie, Nanette and Sophie's fan club arrive to New York where there is a wrestling battle going on. Only one member of Sophie's fan club, China reluctantly agrees to participate and she does her performance. Thanks to a thought from Sophie, China manages to win. Location: France As Unicorn and Gaaruru see the darkness spreading, Falulu falls into a coma. When Laala and the other girls arrive, they spread out as many likes as possible to wake her up. When Falulu comes back to life, she and everyone else manage to perform and spread the sparkle around the world. Pripara is saved and the girls give out their "Roger!" After the day has ended, Sarah is seen waking up Laala and telling her that there are new idols at Pripara. Cast * Mandy Moore as Laala Madison * Andrea Libman as Mirelle Mickleberry * Veronica Taylor as Sophie Hobbins * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Tiffany Topps * Linda Larkin as Dorothy West * Amy Poehler as Rebecca West * Selena Gomez as Falulu Vocaldoll * Tabitha St. Germain as Gaaruru Vocaldoll * Richard Kind as Teddy * Ashleigh Ball as Alyssa Katz * Tara Strong as Nikki Sharp * Linda Cardellini as Flora MacCall * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Frankie Sherman * Sarah Hauser as Marlee Adams * Jack McBrayer as Marley Adams Songs * Celebration (by Ashley Tisdale) * Triangle • Star (Laala, Mirelle and Sophie) * Dream Parade (English; Tiffany, Dorothy and Rebecca) * Reversible Ring (Arabic; Alyssa and Nikki) * Pathway (German; Flora and Violet) * Royal Love (Spanish; sung by Frankie) * Take my chance (English; China) * Let's Sing Together (French; all of the idols excluding Frankie) Trivia * Some of the songs will be in either English or a certain language, and there also will be times the characters will speak in a certain language. ** Examples are when Mirelle says "Thank you!" in Japanese and Alyssa speaks Arabic once after a performance and Nikki is able to translate what she says. * This is the first film to have multi-lingual songs. In most cases, the songs will have English subtitles so the audience will understand what each of the songs mean. Gallery Laala at Prism Stone.jpg Nina and Emilie.jpg Nanette on her cycle.jpg SoLaMi Smile Osaka.jpg SoLaMi Smile.jpg Dressing Pafe and Frankie at the desert.jpg Dressing Pafe at America.jpg Alyssa and Nikki at Prism Stone (Egypt).jpg Egyptian Devil and Angel.jpg Falulu sparkling.jpg Triangle.jpg Category:PriPara Category:English Dub Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:Dubs Category:Multilingual songs